The Chamber of Not So Secret Secrets
by CaptainOblivious1o0o
Summary: Rose Weasley , Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy are thrwon together for a History of Magic project and Albus and Rose are soon following in their parents footsteps, discovering things they probably shouldn't, and doing things the really shouldn't. What lies for them in a place their parents once found and saved all of Hogwarts from?
1. From Platform 9 34 to the castle!

**HARRY POTTER NEXT GENERATION **

**i don't own Harry Potter, but i wish i did, and here's how i would want the next generation to play out! Enjoy and please REVIEW**

CHAPTER 1

_Harry_

It's the first Hogwarts Express journey Albus will be on, he's seen it a few times when we went to collect James. He waved out his compartment looking squashed between all the others at the window; Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Fred, James, the Scamander Twins Lorcan and Lysander, and Rose.

The train sped off and I turned to Ginny. 'They'll be okay. Don't worry.' And I hugged her.

Ron and Hermione waved us over.

'Bloody Hell, I can't believe Rose is off to Hogwarts already!'

'Ron!' hissed Hermione 'Hugo is here! Watch your mouth!' then she laughed as Hugo started to try and grab his Aunt Ginny's' bright red hair while sat in Hermione's' arms. His fathers' hair was the exact same colour, but was short and nowhere near as shiny or long.

Hermione sat Hugo down on a bench with Ginny and she started playing Pat A Cake with him, a muggle game I had taught her whilst bringing up our own children. Hugo loved it and his huge eyes would widen in amazement as he patted his Aunt Ginny's hands.

Ginny turned around as her brother Bill and his wife Fleur called to them, and Lily took over playing Pat A Cake with Hugo while sat on the nearby bench while all the adults were talking.

'Hey, Bill, how's it going?' I asked while all the women were hugging and chatting away.

'Eh, you know how hard it is in the last few days before the kids leave again after summer.'

'Blimey, Bill, you look exhausted!'

'Fleur was having nightmares again about her sister drowning, she never got over the tri-wizard tournament, she sometimes dreams of He Who Must Not Be Named coming to get her after he got Diggory. She was up all night in a panic while I tried to calm her'

I completely understood and wrote down the name of a potion I use to stop the nightmares and handed it to Bill.

Bill and Ron turned around to go talk to Percy when he saw Luna a few meters away trying to sell Draco Malfoy and his wife a copy of the quibbler. Harry couldn't see Luna's husband but he was probably abroad, promoting the magazine himself. Draco handed over some money and smiled at Luna.

Luna made a bee-line for Hermione and walked past Harry saying 'Hello' in her light and soft voice which was very calming.

'Hello, Potter. 'He said with a wink.

'Hello Malfoy,' I said laughing 'I wonder if our kids will end up repeating history and hating each other!'

'Oh, most likely yes!' said Draco's wife Astoria, 'he's like an exact replica of Draco at his age, but better at Quidditch.' She teased.

'Hey! I was pretty amazing at Quidditch!' he said, mock offended ' Seriously Potter, I hope you trained them well! Scorpius is a pretty good Seeker; he's determined to make the team next year! Did you know they made a new rule, where the Captain can train 1st years now, but can't actually put them in the team?'

'No, but I'm sure Albus will be delighted! For his small size he's a fantastic Chaser.' I said 'But I must be going, Family lunch at the burrow with the others.'

'Bye!' the Malfoys chorused

I will definitely have to write to Albus soon, about this, he will be delighted.

The whole Potter-Weasley group walked off of the platform and made their way to the Burrow where Molly Weasley would be making a huge meal for all of them before they parted ways for the next few months.

_Albus_

Fred, James, Molly and the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Liam Wood were sat on the row opposite me, Rose, Lucille and Kyle Morgan.

Victoire, Dominique and Louis had gone to find their friends and had left the compartment.

Fred, James, Molly and Liam were furiously discussing the new brooms which had come out this year, one of which James even _owned _…The Phoenix Flyer. The new range made by Fire bolts which were faster, lighter and stronger. James was sure he would make it onto the team since Liam had already told him there was only 1 other person starting 2nd year who was interested in being a Seeker, and only 2 other people able to play in the rest of Gryffindor who Liam would even consider. Liam and his parents had also stayed at the burrow for a few days and joined in the family-Quidditch matches and even SAID James was the best he'd seen in a while for his age.

They then got onto the topic of the new brand 'Eximius' which were specialised, i.e. they made specific brooms for your position. Liam's Father plays for the Irish team and got given 3 for a keeper, one of which he gave to Liam.

Molly then mentioned the newest Nimbus, the 7500 which was great for Beaters as you could stop and start quickly and easily. She was trying not to brag that she had one and wanted to surprise Wood with her new skills at the trials this year.

Rose was reading some thick novel about the History of Hogwarts as she heard the History of Magic teacher set up a project at the beginning of the year to be worked on all year based on a particular space of time. It counted for 50 (50!) per cent of the grade, and Rose wanted to do well.

They weren't even at school yet.

I fell asleep but was woken by James throwing Bertie Botts beans at my head, trying to hit me between my eyes. I sneakily grabbed the handful of the ones in my lap and threw them back at him, catching him by surprise. He laughed and threw a chocolate frog box at me.

'Here I got you this, what card did you get?' James asked.

I opened it and slid the card into my left hand whilst closing my right hand around the frog which was a real wiggler.

'I got DAD!' I exclaimed. The Harry Potter cards are the rarest, followed by Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and The Twins.

All of the others clambered round him to catch a glimpse of his Hologram before it disappeared.

'Honestly, why are you all so immature?' asked Rose 'shouldn't you be revising your spells so you can be prepared or something?'

Everyone stared at her in Silence.

'Why are you even attempting to revise? You have nothing to even revise yet!' asked James.

Teddy Lupin who was becoming a Teaching assistant for Defence against the Dark Arts walked in and told them to get into their robes.

'Bye Ted!' They all said and he turned back saying,

'It'll be Professor when we get into school, I finally have an excuse to boss all you around now!' he said darting out the room as Molly threw a pumpkin pie at him. He laughed and carried on down the train to pass on the message.

They got changed quickly in the compartment, bumping into each other. I, being the smallest, got elbowed a lot by the taller boys in the head. By James the most often so he started to think it wasn't always an accident. So I stepped on James foot 'accidentally'.

I can't believe I slept through most of the first journey! I must have missed out on so much!

Just then the train slowed to a stop and everyone piled out. I lost Rose amongst all the people, but say the half giant Hagrid and headed towards him.

'Come on firs' Years!' He was saying. When he was sure he had everyone, he walked them to some boats and told then 5 to a boat.

I climbed on with Rose, who had suddenly appeared next to him. And a pale boy who seemed very confident and two large boys who looked mean.

I put on my glasses and looked at the castle in awe, then quickly put them back in my robes pocket so I couldn't drop them in the water. The boat started moving and the blonde boy looked at Rose with a mean curiosity.

'You're a _Weasley_ and a _Potter _aren't you?' he said horribly to Rose

'Yes. You're a _Malfoy._' Said Rose with a nasty glare.

'You're parents might be fantastic wizards who saved everyone's lives, but that doesn't ake you special, so don't be expected to be treated like kings.' Said Malfoy and he climbed off the boat and followed Hagrid to the castle.

I helped Rose off the boat and followed after Hagrid towards the castle.

The castle was huge and getting closer with every step. We were now at the large wooden doors and as Hagrid opened them everyone gasped in awe.

**Please review and point out any typos are errors you have spotted and that would be great! Or just to say what you think :D I will try and update asap!**


	2. An Announcement Arrives

**I do not own Harry Potter. Please point out any typos i might have missed or just any mistakes in general! Btw it took me almost 2 hours to come up with the Sorting Hat song. So please say what you thought of the song!**

_Chapter 2 – The Sorting_

_Albus_

As we got closer the castle, we could see all the second years and above sitting in carriages being pulled along by something invisible, possibly a charm? They don't go on the boats like we do.

'Hello, I'm Professor Hagrid, 'm Keeper o' the Keys and Grounds, but 'm also the Care o' Magical Creatures Professor. You 'ave nothin' to worry abou' , I promise. Now follow me to the castle doors'

We walked up to the large castle and I slipped my glasses on so I could see the Head Mistress Professor McGonagall waiting at the doors, looking stern and imposing.

'Bye Firs' years!' Said Hagrid, then he turned to me and Rose 'bye Rose, bye Albus.'

I said Bye and he patted me on the back, his hand was huge and covered most of my back making me stumble a little and giggle, which rewarded me with a disgusted look from Malfoy.

We walked into the castle, all of us looking around in amazement at the moving paintings who were bickering, and at just how….huge…everything was.

'You will be sorted into your houses when we enter the castle, I assure you there is nothing to be worried about. Now, in silence follow me into the great hall.'

She opened the next set of doors into what I assumed was the great hall, where there were floating candles above our heads, with a charm to show the night sky on the ceiling. There were thin whispy clouds in the dark sky, and lots of stars. At the front of the room there was a large table where all the professors sat. on either side of me there were 2 more long tables where all the houses sat, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were on my right, Slytherin and Hufflepuff on my left. We made our way to the front of the hall where McGonagall stood on a raised platform and stood to the left of the stool. She pulled out a dusty tattered hat from behind the stool and set it on the chair.

The hall was silent in anticipation.

'I am the sorting hat

To find out where your mind is at

So place me on your head I please

I will sort you with such ease

For Gryffindor is Red and Gold

With a daring streak that goes untold

Their bravery has no end

As they try to help defend

Ravenclaw is witty and strong

And will never ever do any wrong

Their brains are their greatest treasure

The power of which will bring much pleasure

Slytherin are great with power

A blazing fire which will devour

Their minds and thoughts are cunning and strong

So Slytherin they do belong

Hufflepuff is last but not least

Their patience could tame a beast

They go through like not afraid

And their presence will never fade

'I am the sorting hat

To find out where your mind is at

So place me on your head I please

I will sort you with such ease!'

We all clapped and cheered in amazement at the song. Professor McGonagall picked up a scroll and said

'When I call your name, sit on the stool and the hat will tell you your house.'

'Adams, Helga.'

'_Hufflepuff!' _ The hat shouted, and all the table of Hufflepuffs cheered.

'Allen, Millicent.'

'_Ravenclaw!'_

'Allen, Frances.'

'_Ravenclaw'_

'Bulltoad, Anne'

'_Slytherin'_

Seems right to me, she looked very…sly.

What if I end up in slytherin? I know father said it wouldn't matter, but what would JAMES think? He HATES slytherins!

My own brother can't hate me? Surely?

All the other Weasley children so far have been in Gryffindor, and my Mothers a Weasley. I can't be the one to mess up the family line and disrupt the natural order of things.

'Malfoy, Scorpius.'

He had barely sat down when the hat shouted 'Slytherin.'

So that's his name, Scorpius. If I end up in Slytherin, will everyone hate me because of my Father? I know a lot of the children's parents may be in wizard prison, and they may not be too happy to have me there.

'Potter, Albus.'

The hall was hissing with murmuring as I walked to the hat.

The hat was placed in my head

'_you're brave, yes, very brave, but underestimated by your brother a lot. Maybe Ravenclaw where your studies will excel NO, Ravenclaw isn't right for you. Most definitely not Hufflepuff. But Slytherin would be just right for your power, you know the one I mean Albus. But Gryffindor is more your style!' _he whispered in my ear, then to the entire hall where people were starting to fidget _'GRYFFINDOR!' _

I practically ran off the platform towards my brother where he whacked me on the back. His version of a 'Congratulations' all my other family hugged me while the whole table cheered.

A few more people were sorted into Gryffindor, then it was time for Rose.

_Rose_

I walked up to the platform. I hope I'm in Gryffindor with my Family. I sat down shakily while the hall was in silence

The hat began to speak to me.

'_With those brains you could be a Ravenclaw. But I sense bravery in you which has not yet come through. Maybe Slytherin? No, you aren't cunning. You're pure. But where to put you? Ravenclaw would serve you well academically, but Gryffindor would bring out that fire of bravery. GRYFFINDOR!' _

Everyone cheered in Gryffindor as I ran down. Albus hugged me then all my family joined in, squashing me and laughing.

McGonagall was now stood at the thrown-like chair, stood patiently while everyone slowly began to pay attention to her.

'Let the feast, Begin!' she said.

Ghosts flew in from the walls cheering and whooping while large trays of food bloomed from the middle of the table. I looked at Albus as he eyed all the food and began to stack his plate high with food. I never understood how someone so small and waif-like could possibly eat so much food, and not be fat or at least tall, but Albus was about 4ft 2inches a good 5 inches smaller than anyone else who started today.

For his small size he is a brilliant chaser though. Possibly because he can make such quick turns and go fast easily. We all think he would be an amazing Seeker. But James is the seeker. He is a good Chaser too, but probably wouldn't be able to stay on his broom if he got hit by a Bludger. Fred however is very tall compared to James, even though they are the same age, and he hopes to be a Beater this year.

I ate a a plateful of roast potatoes, with chicken, gravy and vegetables. I mopped up the last of the gravy with a piece of warm soft bread and sat back in my seat, Grandma Molly can cook a feast, but this? This was a whole new level of food.

All the food had been eaten so Professor McGonagall stood up, and with a precise flick of her wrist, all the plates were gone. Everyone fell silent.

'I have a few announcements to make; firstly, no one is to enter the Forbidden Forest ever, with the exception of being accompanied by Professor Hagrid. Secondly, our new teachers: Defence Against The Dark Arts have a new teaching assistant; Professor Lupin.'

Everyone clapped and I saw Teddys' hair going a brilliant gold and grinning mischievously.

' The new Potions Teacher, Professor Smuglog. And lastly, the new Caretaker, Raymond Higgins. '

Higgins looked at us all with a slightly raised left eyebrow and a pinched mouth. Remind me never to get on his bad side. I never _really_ get on anyone's bad side, but still.

'And now a message for all budding Quidditch players,' Said McGonagall as the hall fell silent. 'Captains will now be able to train first years after Christmas so they can be ready for their second year. They may not play on the team, but may have small training exercises on a Saturday between sunrise and lunch. They may only use school brooms. They may play games, but only with others in their house and year. That is all, now off to your dormitories.'

All the first years started cheering. This was amazing! That means Wood (Captain of Gryffindor) can train all of us so we can be ready next year. At least it's fair I suppose, the muggle borns won't get as good of a chance as families like mine do. In fact, my family being so big probably has an advantage over most families; we have enough people to play miniature games in the clearing in the woods Grandpa made.

We all stood up and followed Victoire who is a prefect; she turns 18 in a few months. She lead us up the moving stair cases, which was a very weird experience, and even though they moved slowly, my stomach was still left where we started. We walked past loads of paintings who greeted us and pulled funny faces. I giggled at one who had a water balloon, who then flew through the wall and threw it at me, I ducked and it fell down the space between all the stairs.

'PEEVES!' shouted Victoire. 'The bloody baron will hear of this! Apologise!'

'Sorry' he said sarcastically and flew off cackling.

'Hopefully it will land on a Slytherin!' Fred whispered to me, Albus and James.

We laughed rather loudly and got a few curious stares from other students.

'Potentia et fortitudnis' said Victoire loudly. 'That is the password, remember it or you could have a long wait outside for someone who can let you in. Keep it a secret too.'

The Fat Lady smiled and said

'Welcome, wake me when I'm asleep and I will not be happy, now, come in!' and with that she swung open and we all piled into the red and gold glowing room.

**Please please please review or PM me or what ever! I'll keep posting more when i have the chance!**


	3. Meeting the others

Victoire walked in and pointed out all the dormitories, girls over there, boys over here. This is common room, you aren't allowed out of here past 8 o'clock, 5th years and above are not allowed out past 9. 1st year girls follow me and I'll show you your room. Boys follow Dmitri.'

She lead us up the stairs to the first floor and walked inside.

The room was circular with 5 four-poster beds with thick red drapes with golden fringing. The windws were huge and had a ledge we could easily sit on, it just didn't look too comfy.

'All your stuff is set up next to your bed, it's just gone 8 o'clock now, but you're still welcome to come into the common room if you want to talk to us about anything. Oh, and the bathroom is just over there.' Victoire said walking across the room and opening the wooden door.

She then left us to our own devices and we could hear excited chatter from through the door.

I turned to look at the other girls in my dorm, who were walking towards their beds.

'So what are your names?' I asked all of them.

A small dark brown haired girl with shocking green eyes turned towards me and said

'I'm Siobhan Finnegan' she said smiling.

'I'm Rose Weasley' I said back, she had the bed left of mine.

On Siobhan's left there was a tall athletic looking girl with straight blonde hair and blue eyes with big trendy squared glasses.

'I'm Maddie Appleyard.' She said timidly. She started pulling out some muggle paperback romance novels and then looked around for a place to put them. She started putting them on the window sill in order of the thickest spines. She then started folding all her robes into perfect squares, all the exact same size and put them into the top drawer of her dresser.

'I'm Emmeline Appleyard, Maddie and I are twins' They did look exactly the same, however Emmeline looked a lot more relaxed and put all her muggle paperbacks in a random order on her window sill. They looked like murder mystery to me. She had the bed on my right.

She also loosely folded all her clothes and then shoved them in a draw all creased and screwed up.

The last girl was purple haired and had huge eyes, one a green-brown the other a kind of yellow-brown. A Metamorphmagus. Her hair was changing colour to a green now and Maddie and Emmeline stared in shock.

'I'm Celestia Goodwill. I'm a half blood, my father was a muggle and my mother was a Metamorphmagus, that's why I change colour.'

I smiled at her and said

' You know the new Defence Against The Dark Arts assistant? He's a Metamorphmagus too, he's a friend of the family. '

'Oh cool, so I'm not going to be the only one in the school, thank God'

I collapsed onto my bed

'Wow wasn't that food just amazing?' I said

'Awesome! My drinks cup just kept on refilling itself, is that some kind of spell?' Asked Maddie

'It's an enchanted Goblet, the school has loads of them.' Replied Siobhan

'Wow, I wish I had one to show mother when I go home at Christmas, she'd just love it!' Said Emmeline dreamily.

'Oh, she just would wouldn't she?' beamed Maddie.

'Are you two muggle born by any chance?' grinned Celestia

'Yes!' the twins said together

'They sell some smaller ones in Diagon Alley; take your Mum there in the holidays.' Sais Siobhan 'My Dad got me one before he went on a long trip to Africa. It's about half the size of the school goblets though. '

The twins nodded enthusiastically.

I looked around for some pyjamas as those were provided by the school, and found them in a box underneath the bed, attached to the underneath of the bed.

I pulled them out and they were really soft with blue pin stripes and the Gryffindor badge sewn over the left breast-pocket.

Everyone else crawled on the floor to grab theirs then we raced for the bathroom to get changed. Maddie got there first and giggled as she closed the door saying

'Mwahahahaha I win!' in a fake evil sounding voice.

Everyone carried on unpacking while we waited but Maddie walked in a few seconds later saying

'There's a spider in the shower and can someone get rid of it?'

She looked so scared we all cracked up laughing, but Celestia ran in and came into our room with her hands cupped.

'Rose, can you open the window please? It's actually quite a big one!'

I opened the window and she climbed onto the sill letting the spider out, it crawled down the outside of the glass, then dangled from a piece of shiny thread. She closed the window and grinned at Maddie.

'It's safe now Maddie, I promise.'

Maddie grabbed her red and gold plush towel, Pjs, and her tooth brush and ran in.

We all carried on unpacking.

I put all my school books in the top draw of my dresser with spare Quills and parchment, all my robes and other clothes in the second draw, the bottom draw was empty, so put all my reading books there and left my window sill empty. In the bottom of my trunk mother had packed me some sweets, so I put those in the draw on my bedside table which had a padlock on. I saw it illuminate a light purple then fade. Probably so that even with magic you can't unlock it. A small key fell onto the floor and I put it on top of the table so I could carry it around tomorrow.

I pulled out a photograph of the all the Potters, Weasleys, Longbottoms, Scammanders and the last Lupin. James and Fred were making Bunny ears behind Percy and Teddy. Teddy turns around and sees James doing this and begins to chase him across the photo while laughing. Hugo grabs Ginnys hair and starts tugging it, she and my mum Hermione try to prise his little fingers off while looking adoringly at him and rolling their eyes. You can barely see me as my hair blows in my face. Victoire, Dominique and Louis all look beautiful with their light ginger-blonde hair and model-like faces. Their mother stares lovingly at Uncle Bill.

A majority of the people in the photos are Redheads, other than the Scammanders, Albus, James,Harry and the Longbottoms. Teddy made his hair a very unnatural shade of red and stands out from the rest of the photo.

Emmeline walks over and looks over my shoulder at the photo.

'is that your family?' she asks

'All of them are blood related or married in except Teddy,' I point him out. 'The Longbottoms,' I point to the family who all look nervous but happy, 'and the Scammanders' I point to them with their bushy blonde hair.

'Two of those are Professors, aren't they?' she asks

'yes, Professor Longbottom teaches Herbology, and Teddy, I mean, Professor Lupin will be a Teaching assistant for DADA.'

'Will it be weird calling them Professor?' she asks grinning

'A little, especially Teddy since he used to run around giving me piggybacks and playing pranks on me from Weasley Wizard Wheezes.'

'What's Weasley Wizard Wheezes? She asks and Siobhan gasps.

'The BEST prank shop EVER!' she shrieks in excitement, grabbing a bag from her trunk and rushing over.

She emptied the contents onto my bed and began talking Emmeline through them. Siobhan did have all the best stuff, I must admit. But my cousin Fred, son of the owner and name sake of one of the old owners, gets all the newest products and an unlimited supply of all the inventions, he even tests them out at school from what I hear, AND invents some! I don't say this though as Maddie comes out of the bathroom and I run in, grabbing all my stuff on the way.

_Albus_

We all walked into our room and started unpacking in silence, first I put up all my Quidditch photos which were in a large frame almost the size of my trunk, I stood it up in the window sill as all the best quidditch players of all time flew across the frame, each in their own small section about an inch square.

We all finished unpacking in about 15 minutes, just randomly showing our clothes into the drawers, and our books, quills and parchment in another.

I put a picture of my entire family on my night stand, it had all the family and close family friends on too, Teddy Lupin, who's now an assistant in DADA, Professor Longbottom who's a professor of herbology.

I sat on my bed and looked at the other boys. They were all easily taller than me by at least 4 inches. I had the bed closest to the door to the common room. The bed on my left had a tall wiry tanned skinned boy who I think was called Viktor, probably named after the famous Quidditch player.

The one on the bed to the other side of the door spoke up,

'So, who are you lot then?' he said, his grey eyes glinting and his grin mischievous.

'I'm Albus Potter' I said quietly 'and you?'

'Cole Francis, um, why is your picture moving?' he said

'It's magic.' Said Viktor, 'I take it you're Muggle born?'

'umhumm, is it obvious?' he asked laughing and collapsing on the bed

'I'm Viktor Franklin by the way, Bertie Botts anyone?' he asked holding out a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

'Thanks Viktor! I'm Theodore Jefferson, call me Theo. So are these actually every flavour, how is that possible?

'MAGIC' Said Viktor and I giggling

Theodore shoved one in his mouth and grinned ' Banana and Custard! That is so cool'

He tried a few more flavours laughing hysterically at how amazing it was.

'Yay, another like moi!' Cole looked like he could hug Theodore. He stole a bean from Theodore's hand and winced.

'Gross, Porridge flavour!'

'Sure thing, I'm Hugh Highmore' he said 'Do you like Quidditch?'

Viktor, Hugh and I launched into a massive conversation about Quidditch teams for a good fifteen minutes before getting onto the topic of how WE could be trained by the CAPTAINS of the school teams this year after Christmas.

'I can't wait!' I said

'Me neither! But we'll have to use the school brooms, which sucks.' Viktor said sadly.

'I know! Maybe we can find a way to get better brooms? But we can't have our own, so how?'

'Humm, I don't know, I'll ask my Dad for ideas when I write to him tomorrow.'

'Um, guys, what's Quid-whatdoyoucallit?'

We were stunned into silence.

'Quidditch. Is only the BEST sport ever!' Shouted Viktor climbing onto his bed and bouncing. 'The rules are….'

After that I kind of tuned out while Viktor got out a VERY thick volume of 'Ultimate Quidditch Guide' which has loads of moving photographs explaining tactics and various moves and famous games.

I chose to write to my Dad now, rather than later, and send it tomorrow.

_Dear Dad and Mum_

_There's a new rule at Hogwarts stating that 'all first years may be trained after Christmas from the house Captains on Saturdays between Sunrise and Lunch. They may not play in proper games but my play small friendly games with others in their year and house. They may not however have their own broom, but may use school brooms.'_

_As you know the school brooms are always awful, any ideas on how we can get better ones? I doubt the older years will be willing to lend us their brooms, since they are theirs and cost a lot of money._

_The people in my room are great. I'm by far the shortest though! Viktor is a HUGE Quidditch fan; Hugh also seems kind of obsessed. Theo and Cole are muggle born but we explained Quidditch to them, sometimes I forget they don't play the game! They didn't believe Bertie Botss were actually every flavour. I can't wait to tell them about Weasley Wizard Wheezes, please can you ask Uncle George to send me some small pranks? Like those sock cracklers and tie untwisters?' _

_Albus_

_p.s I got into Gryffindor!_


End file.
